


El Nuevo

by olivercrossovers



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Thumbelina (1994)
Genre: Crack Pairing, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Título: El Nuevo</p><p>Pareja: Gaston (de la Bella y la Bestia) y Cornelius (de Pulgarcita)</p><p>Es un crossover y si bueno un crack de pareja jajaja... pero ojalá les agrade...</p><p>Genero: Lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Nuevo

Sin haberse dado cuenta, la adultez le tomó por sorpresa al señor Gaston, un hombre mayor, alto, grande y de voluptuosa musculatura. Narcisista y alabado desde la infancia, se acostumbró a mantener una vida relativamente “sencilla” siendo nada menos que el centro de atención de su pueblo chismoso e inmaduro… el cual a medida que los tiempos transcurrían y hacían sus propias vidas, dejaban a un lado al olvidado líder de su adolescencia y adultes temprana… quien ahora, se encontraba completamente solo, soltero y en plena crisis de los cuarenta, en su oscura casa.

 

<<Toc toc>>

 

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

Gaston sabía quien era, así que abrió. Inmediatamente pudo vislumbrar la figura de un chico delgado, de una tez blanca y aparentemente perfecta, sin un mínimo lunar, marca de acné ni nada, y largos cabellos lisos de color rojizo.

-          Buenas… - dijo el chico con un tono bastante tierno.

-          Buenas. – Dijo Gastón sonriendo galante como siempre lo había hecho.

-          Imagino usted es el señor Gastón, mandó a contratar los servicios de…

-          Ese mismo soy yo. – Dijo el hombre mayor mientras veía a este chico adulto también pero bastante mas joven, poco mas bajito que el y de una contextura delgada pero tonificada deliciosa. – Pasa adelante, dijo invitándole…

El chico sonrió y pasó como se le había pedido.

 

-          Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó el hombre velludo de cabellos negros.

-          Cornelius. – Dijo el chico. – Ese es mi nombre…

-          Cornelius ¿eh? ¿Y qué edad tienes?...

-          23 años…

-          Muy bien… ¿desde cuando te dedicas a…?

-          Es primera vez que me meto en esto. De hecho… le confieso que todo lo que quiero es… hacerlo…

-          ¿Hacerlo?

-          Ya sabe… perder… mi virginidad…

Gaston se sorprendió para bien.

-          ¿Eres virgen?

El chico se apenó un poco.

-          Me enteré que en el callejón de este pueblo iban muchas personas a un sitio a buscar… eso y pues…

-          Un burdel. – Dijo Gaston sintiéndose ofendidamente mas conocer.

-          Eso… y pues yo…

-          No digas más. – Dijo Gaston poniéndole un grueso dedo en la boca en los dos labios finos de aquel chico. - ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo entonces?

 

Cornelius parecía entre nervioso y asustado… bajo la mirada hacia el pantalón supremamente ajustado de Gaston… algo muy grande parecía marcarse allí…

 

-          Muy seguro. – Dijo el pelirrojo lentamente apenas este le quitó el dedo.

Cada uno sintió en ese momento la respiración del otro… la verdad nomás por aquella pequeña charla y la expresión de sus caras pudieron notar que tendrían quimica… indiferentemente de que tan talentosos fuesen… cada uno cumplía las exigencias del otro… se deseaban mucho…

 

Gaston también miraba el cuerpecillo del chico, cuando notó que una mano blanca y delgada se posaba en su hombría sobre el pantalón comenzando a tantearle…

Cornelius abrió los ojos sorprendido y se probó los labios… estaba muy ansioso…

Gaston subió la mirada para verlo a los ojos, comenzó a caminar y lo arrimó contra una pared, colocando sus dos poderosos brazos aprisionándolo alrededor. Esto hizo excitar mucho más al chico.

 

El hombre mayor acercó su rostro al de Cornelius colocando sus labios muy cerca de los de él, pero sin besarlo. El chico respiraba por la boca mientras seguía apretándole el pene por encima de aquel pantalón… al cabo de pocos segundos se escuchó el bajar de la cremallera… Cornelius respiró profundo y tragó saliva…

Gaston sonrió…

El chico comenzó a descender hasta quedar al nivel… de aquello que tanto deseaba…

Gaston bajo la mirada, por nada del mundo se perdería aquella obra de arte…

 

El chico metió su mano dentro del pantalón de Gaston a través de la cremallera y como pudo localizó y rodeó con su mano aquel miembro duro y caliente… y cuando pudo sacarlo por completo, notó una nueva característica: Inmenso…

 

-          Ahh… - Jadeó un poco Cornelius como si ya hubiese comenzado la acción.

 

El pene de Gaston no solo era largo, era grueso… y además de eso, lucía fuerte, casi tonificado como sus mismos brazos y el resto de su cuerpo. Pero a la vez de un color carne provocativo como el resto de su piel… estaba muy caliente… y el glande lucía hinchado… implorando atención…

Y él por supuesto se la daría.

 

-          Ohh nené… - Jadeó ahora Gaston mientras posaba su mano del tamaño del rostro del chico en la nuca del pelirrojo, cuando este apenas suavemente insertó el glande en su boca comenzando a saborearlo.

Gaston disfrutó como esa cara tiernita gozaba y parecía tan concentrado y deleitado con el sabor que su pene le daba. Y fue aun mas feliz cuando el chico comenzó a ir mas allá probándolo en toda su longitud, lentamente, para darse cuenta… que era demasiado para su boca…

 

El calor que se sentía estar dentro de la boca del chico era indescriptible, además que su lengüita, pasaba acariciando la llamada “cabeza” de su hombría, acariciándolo, probándolo, completamente a su orden, a su merced…

El chico sacó aquel largo y grueso pene de su boca. Bajó el rostro, aun con sus ojos cerrados y comenzó a probar y lamer los testículos no demasiado velludos de Gaston con gusto…

 

El anfitrión, aprovechó entonces aquel momento y posición para combinar su pene con la cara del chico, pasando aquella hombria por el rostro del chico, quien en seguida se dejó acariciar por aquel miembro tan duro…

Gaston se excitó aún más, mientras lentamente pasaba su pene por las mejillas… por los labios… y por todo el rostro deseoso del chico…

Su carita era pequeña… o su pene era muy grande… se sentía el ser mas poderoso, sobre la tierra… y a la vez el mas deseado, pues la boca abierta del chico parecía pedir casi a gritos, que le devolviesen lo que tanto disfrutaba…

Y así fue. Apenas Gaston se quedó quieto un instante, Cornelius volvió a su labor de chuparlo con sumo deleite y exquisitez.

 

-          Uhh… lo haces muy bien… - Comentó el mayor. – Para ser la primera vez… sobre todo…

Cornelius separó su boca y comenzó a masturbarlo manualmente, para luego sonreír.

-          Es que sabe muy rico… - Dijo el chico mientras ascendía hasta su máxima altura.

-          Déjame probar… - Dijo Gaston emboscando su boca en un beso pasional e invasor. Mientras Cornelius por nada del mundo se decidía a soltarle ese pene que tanto morbo le provocaba. Gaston se separó y mostró su narcisismo. – Es verdad… tengo un sabor muy rico. – Dijo sonriendo. – Y falta que sientas mi dureza… -

-          ¿Cómo…?

 

Cornelius no había terminado ni de entender ni de preguntar cuando Gaston le dio media vuelta y comenzó a recostarle el pene aun por encima de su pantaloncillo. Podía sentirlo duro…

…Pero esa tela estorbaba tanto…

 

Gaston metió sus grandes manos bajo el pantalón apretando cada redondeada nalga del chico con muchísima fuerza, haciéndolo gemir.

-          Nadie se va a coger estas como yo lo haré… - Dijo con una voz grave que hizo temblar de excitación a Cornelius.

En seguida, ambos colaboraron en bajar los pantalones del pelirrojo, y Gaston comenzó a jugar ubicándose entre las nalgas de Cornelius… haciéndose “el difícil”…

-          Métemelo. – le rogó Cornelius.

Gaston sonrió mientras le mordía la oreja salvaje.

Cornelius concentró toda su atención en esa mordida y por un instante dejó de sentir aquel miembro que amenazaba con puyarlo con fuerza… hasta que un sonido le indicó que algo pasaba… cuando volteó, Gaston ya había terminado de colocarse un condón…

-          No se vale voltear… - Le dijo juguetón…

Un sonido de crema…

…Una crema fria le hizo estremecer cuando tomó contacto con su ano…

Un dedo grueso de Gaston comenzó a jugar por allí…

-          Uh…. – Gimió el chico.

-          ¿Ya vas a llorar? – Le preguntó Gaston. – Porque eso no es nada…

El chico sonrió travieso.

-          No… - Dijo entre gemidos. – Yo aguanto. – Y diciendo esto tomó una posición algo mas relajada, dejando que Gaston continuase con su labor de… dilatarlo…

 

-          ¿Sabes apretar el culito? – Le preguntó Gaston.

Cornelis no contestó verbalmente, si no que realizó esa sugerencia, dejando bien apretado el dedo invasor de Gaston.

-          Eso quiero que me hagas… - Le dijo el cabellos negros, justo mientras sacaba el dedo y ubicaba la punta de su hombría en la entrada de Cornelius. - ¿Listo?

-          Ujum… - Gimió y asintió el chico, esperando sentir dolor…

 

En efecto… lo sintió…

 

-          ¡AYYY!... ¡Ay, ay!... ¿Ya? –

-          ¿Ya? – Preguntó Gaston. – Aún no ha entrado ni la cabeza…

-          ¿Qué?... ¡ARGH! – Una nueva estocada.

-          Ahora si entró… - Dijo Gaston sonriendo… y metiendo ahora con mucha lentitud su pene dentro de Cornelius.

 

Por reflejo el chico lo apretaba… y lo soltaba… y apretaba…

 

-          ¡Duele, duele, duele! – Dijo el pelirrojo.

-          ¿Te gusta?

-          ¡Si!... ¡Pero duele!... ¡Pero!... ¡Me… me… gusta!...

 

Aquellos instantes parecieron fugases y eternos a la vez. Cornelius comenzó a masturbar su propia hombría blanquecina larga y erecta, mientras sentía como el pene de Gaston se adentraba mas y mas dentro de él… y nunca parecía terminar de entrar…

…Iba demasiado lento…

O era demasiado grande…

 

Finalmente y al cabo de un largo rato pudo sentir aquel fuerte abdomen de Gaston en contacto contra sus glúteos… ya debía haber entrado hasta lo profundo.

 

Tantos tabúes, burlas y chistes pasaron en ese momento por su cabeza…

¿Qué dirían sus amigos si sabían que otro tipo se lo estaba cogiendo en ese momento?

¡Y que tipazo!

 

Gaston comenzó con un vaivén irresistible. Cornelius comenzó a mover las manos hiperactivamente… no hallando de donde afincarse, que posición tomar, ni como evitar sentir dolor… y placer a la vez… ¡un placer sumamente incontenible!

 

-          ¡Ah… AHH!...

-          ¿Te gusta nené? – Le dijo Gaston mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura del pelirrojo, ayudándose con ellas a penetrarlo mas profundamente. - ¿te gusta?

-          Me… me me… -

Cornelius nunca pudo terminar esa frase. Pero eso pareció excitar aún mas a Gaston, quien comenzó a gemir y a jadear ante la sensación de estrechez de aquel chico virginal.

A partir de alli se podía escribir una ópera basada en sus gemidos y jadeos…

Estando solos en la casa, ambos se permitieron, soltar sus instintos primitivos, sus gemidos y sus mas profundos deseos, fusionándose en ese momento…

 

-          Ufff… que culito Cornelius… que culito…- decía Gaston mientras jadeaba y luego lo tomaba de los hombros desesperado por cojerselo hasta el fondo.

Cornelius no podía mas que jadear… sintiéndose incapaz de hablar… si quiera de pensar…

 

En las sombras de las paredes, podía notarse el contraste entre una gran figura, que se encontraba poseyendo a otra mas delgada contra la pared. Cornelius volteó para besar el poderoso y marcado mentón de Gaston… Eso por alguna razón excitó hasta la cumbre a Gaston, quien comenzando ligeramente a temblar y aguantar la respiración preguntó:

-          Donde…

-          Adentro… - Respondió Cornelius entre jadeos.

Gaston se sorprendió…

…Jamás nadie se había dejado adentro…

En su vida completa de solteros, sin compromisos y sexo superficial…

 

Cornelius se echó hacia atrás y apretó…

Gaston se echó hacia delante y se tensó al máximo…

 

-          ¡Ah!... ¡AAAAHHHH! – Soltó un largo gemido, en la medida que sentía como aquel líquido espeso salía de su uretra directo hacia dentro de Cornelius.

 

El pelirrojo se detuvo nomás a mirar la cara tensa pero completamente excitada de su amante…

Sonrió complacido, cuando lo vio abrir los ojos tenuemente desorbitado…

…Debía haberlo hecho muy bien también…

 

Cornelius creyó que todo había terminado. Cuando rápidamente y sin previó aviso, Gaston salió de él y lo hizo voltear de nuevo contra la pared. El pelirrojo estaba con los ojos inmensamente abiertos…

-          ¿Aun? – Preguntó incrédulo. - ¡¡¡¿Aún tú?!!!...

-          Yo aún tendré ganas… mientras tú tengas ganas… - Le dijo aquel tipo, quien en seguida bajó hasta el nivel del pene de Cornelius…

 

De un largo estándar y una contextura normal, pero de un color rosado y una contextura deliciosa. Cornelius sintió que estaba volando por los cielos cuando esa nueva sensación embargó su genital.

 

-          Argghh… GASTON…. ¡GASTON TU! …. –

Aquel tipo estaba comiéndole el pene salvajemente… con un hambre inmensa… como jamás nadie lo había deseado y muy difícilmente le desearía en la vida…

 

Era un trabajo multidisciplinario y completamente perfecto… entre boca, labios, lengua, dientes y sobre todo actitud…

 

No hubo mucho que esperar… el solo hecho de que él hiciese eso, de esa forma y que fuese un hombre de tal porte y personalidad hizo que Cornelius rápidamente eyaculase en la boca de Gaston quien a pesar de todo siguió lamiendo aquel glande rosado e hinchado ahora con algo mas de sutileza, pero haciendo gemir a Cornelius... quien sudaba ahora por toneladas…

 

…pero sonreía…

 

-          Señor Gaston… - dijo el chico respirando entre jadeos al cabo de un rato. - ¿Puedo yo contratarlo usted?

 

Y sabiendo que no haría falta de parte de ninguno, Gastón sonrió arrogante.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
